A Sunny Night At District 12
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: Completely random/ hilarious two-shot, currently still a work in process! Chapter one is up obviously and it's following Haymitch!


**A Sunny Night At District 12:**

_Author's Note; This is a one shot- A friend and I were very bored one day so we actually wrote this story together- we both wrote a few lines together- pretty much paragraph after paragraph... which... is pretty much a few lines! I just finished this story off. And, well, that's why this story is so random! And no, it doesn't make much sense, but we thought it was funny :)_

It was a sunday night and Haymitch Abernathy was not drunk. All of District 12 was abruptly silent and Haymitch hated it because someone has stolen all the white liquour.

So, he went into Peeta's Victor's House, talking to the empty rooms like a lunatic. And then, all of a sudden there was a BAM!

And Haymitch laughed.

And the roof fell in because it was a sunny day and the house was made of chocolate; it had now melted.

Before Haymitch could react, a big blast of music came from the house next to him. So he went to investigate and so found a party in the house next door.

"What in the bloody hell-" He muttered as Peeta turned around, dressed in a shiny dress with some weird jeans underneath. He glanced around, noticing everybody was wearing the same thing. He wandered at first, why the hell somebody; especially Peeta, would agree to wear that. And then he wandered: how come I didn't know of this party?

"Am I drunk?" He asked Peeta.

"How can you be?" Replied Peeta. "You're not allowed within 20 feet of any alcohol."

"Since when?" Haymitch roared.

But just then, Katniss and Effie both entered the area. When Haymitch got a good look at them, he could have thought his jaw dropped. Both Effie and Katniss started talking and explaining at the same time, and things were not going to get better.

Effie Trinket looked very happy as she told Haymitch that the Ginger-bread Man stole his white liquour and drank it all himself. Haymitch didn't believe Effie, at first. He was a little speechless at her explanation, but eventually he said, "So... where is this bread man? And what the hell are you wearing, Katniss?"

Effie then started to explain that the gingerbread man was in Dreamland- a far away place that contains a wishing well to make all your dreams come true.

"Oh this?" Katniss interrupted Effie, not comprehending with the long tale that Effie was explaining to Haymitch. "This is just a dress I threw together then."

Haymitch almost believed Katniss: as the dress was made out of spaghetti with some leather knots every now and again- probably to keep the spaghetti together, Haymitch assumed.

The man rubbed his face, trying to figure everything out. Of course, Haymitch thought to himself, amonst all the mess he enterred into this sunday-sunny-night. Of course, he thought, that Katniss would wear something utterly random compared to when everybody else is wearing something... somewhat... Normal?

"Eh..." He said, looking around. The rock music suddenly changed to a classical song; which made Haymitch want a drink. In despair he looked up to the ceiling; then noticed it was gone. The sun had little lines around it; dancing around the sparkly, yellow, sunny ball. "Am... Am I asleep?" He asked Katniss.

"No," said Katniss. "You're wide awake. Are you feeling okay?"

Haymitch walked into the large area- had he been standing in the doorway the whole time. "What happened to the ceiling?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened to the ceiling?' It's perfectly normal!"

"No!" Haymitch snapped, annoyed. "I can see the sun smiling at me-" he recieved weird looks from various people. "But... Is... There any alcohol here?"

Peeta sighed and then moved into the kitchen. When he reminded he carried a couch sized pie. He whispered into Haymitch's ear, "We weren't allowed any alcohol because of Effie. But I poured some into this pie. Are you willing to try it?"

Haymitch snatched the pie and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. As a result, Peeta suddenly yelped, "no! Why'd you do that?"

Haymitch stared at Peeta, recieving a 'uou shouldn't have done that' from the male. He continued to stare until, finally, he shrugged and said, "Oh, well; do you remember my advice?"

Peeta shook his head, "what advice?"

"Stay alive."

"Yes... what about it?"

"Nothing..." Haymitch now gave Peeta the weird look. "You won the 74th games, didn't ya? Jeez."

Then, he moved along the crowd, when suddenly he felt an adrenaline. Finally, Haymitch thought, the alcohol is reaching me-

"Hey, Haymitch?"

Haymitch turned around to the source of the voice, which was Katniss. "Yeah?"

"Could you come here, please?"

Haymitch sighed but then moved towards the brunette. Too fast, he realised. In a second, he was across the room. Katniss' mouth was open. Haymitch took a moment to understand what happened- the pie! The pie had given him superhero powers!

"You... what..." Katniss muttered.

"I have super speed," Haymitch said.

Katniss nodded.

Then he smiled. "Tell your boyfriend thank you. Because I'm going to go on a journey right now!" Katniss' mouth flew open. "Oh please," Haymitch snapped. "A good goal! I'm going to chase down that gingerbread man person and get my liquour back! I hear he's somewhere in Dreamland..."


End file.
